When Meg Met Connor
by Megan Hermione Lovegood
Summary: After Meg is abandoned by her family at McDonalds, she meets and falls in love with a Drive-Thru guy named Connor. Together with the rest of the Griffins and a host of other characters, they will have wacky, funny and downright stupid adventures. Please read, review, and maybe favorite and follow if you like it (I'm also open to chapter suggestions!)
1. Meeting at McDonalds

**When Meg Met Connor**

Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl named Megan with no life outside the internet. Am I really the type of person to have my own cartoon programme? Didn't think so. FG belongs to Seth MacFarlane, I only own my OC.

**Chapter One: Meeting At McDonalds**

The Griffins are in the car, taking a road trip. Many awesome things had happened on this particular trip, including (but not limited to) a Peter vs Ernie the Giant Chicken fight, Stewie blowing up Mount Kilimanjaro and Chris finding a lost underground gold mine, but I won't bore you with details of _that._

"Mom, Dad, I'm hungry!" Meg complained from the back seat. "Can we please stop and get something to eat?"

"Now, Meg, we don't have time to stop for food!" said Lois.

"And besides, we don't want you getting even fatter, do we!" said Peter, letting out a fart. "Hehehehehehehehehe!"

There was a silence as the station wagon drove on.

"Mom, Dad, I'm hungry!" said Chris. "Can we please stop and get something to eat?"

"Of course, Chris, my darling son!" said Peter. "If you want food, you shall get food - the best food there is! Lois, let's go to McDonalds."

Meg gave a small groan, sliding down in her seat. It was just like her parents to listen to someone else and ignore her - they'd been doing it all her life.

"Jeez, Meg, what's with the groaning?" Peter asked. "You on your period or something?"

"No!" said Meg.

Peter moved the car sideways until they were directly beside the car in the other lane, which was being driven by some random lady.

"Hey!" Peter yelled at the lady. "My daughter's dying her panties red. You got any tampons?"

He indicated Meg, who slid down in her seat and hid her face in embarassment.

"Here you go, sweetie!" said Peter, tossing some packets of Always into the back seat. "That nice lady gave you some of those things that Harry Potter geeks say!"

"Dad, I'm NOT ON MY PERIOD!" Meg screamed, louder than she had intended. The people in the cars near them turned and stared at her.

"You sure?" Quagmire called from his car. "'Cause I can check for you!"

The family's car pulled into the McDonald's Drive Thru.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds," said a teenage boy over the intercom. He spoke in a monotone and sounded very bored. "Can I take your order?"

"OK, what does everyone want?" Lois asked the family.

"I'll have a Soh-Sawge McBiscuit," said Brian. "And a martini?"

"Sir, this is McDonalds," said the teen boy, "We don't have martinis."

"This place sucks," muttered Brian.

"I wanna Happy Meal!" said Chris. "A cheeseburger one."

"I'll have a McNugget Happy Meal," said Stewie.

"Aw, you don't want one of those," said Chris. "They only give you six McNuggets. Besides, they're not even real chicken half the time."

"Ugh, you're right!" said Stewie in disgust. "Woman! Both me and Fat Boy for a cheeseburger Happy Meal."

"All right," said Lois into the intercom. "Two cheeseburger Happy Meals, Soh-Sawge McBiscuit and a portion of fries. What about you, Peter?"

"I want a Big Mac and fries," said Peter. "But I want a Happy Meal toy. Ask if you can get the toy seperate."

"Sorry," said the teenager. "If you want a toy, you have to get a Happy Meal."

"Then change the Big Mac and fries to a regular Happy Meal," said Lois. "Is that all right, Peter?"

"NO!" said Peter. "I just want the toy! Stewie, you give Daddy your toy."

"Screw you, Fat Man!" yelled Stewie. "That toy belongs to Stewart Gilligan Griffin, and nobody else!"

"Just give us a regular Happy Meal!" Lois yelled into the intercom. "Meg, sweetie, what would you like?"

"I'll have - " began Meg.

"Nothing, you say?" Peter interrupted. "You think you're a fat and ugly and gross and stinky cow, and you don't want to get fatter? OK!"

With that, he sped away from the intercom and went down to the collecting area.

"Dad!" yelled Meg. "I'm hungry too, you know!"

"Shut up, Meg!" yelled Peter, causing everyone in the car (sans Meg) to laugh.

The teenage boy then appears with their food. He was quite handsome, with shoulder-length red hair and a short trimmed beard with a mustache. Instead of a McDonalds hat, he was wearing a black beanie with the Nirvana logo on it. His shirt had a tag with the name "Connor" attatched to it.

'Here's your order," he said in the same monotonous voice. "That'll be twenty dollars and thirty-five cents."

Peter checked in his pants pockets for the money, then looks at Lois.

"Crap!" he said. "I have no cash! Lois, you got any?"

Lois shook her head. Peter thought for a moment, then a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Aha!" he said. "I know just what to do! We'll give them Meg!"

_"WHAT?!" _Meg exclaimed.

"Wait, I can't do that!" said Peter. "They're not gonna want Meg! Oh well, they can use her as a mop or whatever."

He reaches into the back seat and pulls Meg, kicking and screaming, over to him. He then opens the door and dumps her on the path.

"Thanks - for - the - food!" he yelled as the family drove away.

"Hey!" Meg yelled after them. "You can't just _leave _me! Get back here!"

Once the station wagon pulled around the corner, Meg realised that they weren't coming back for her, and she slumped against the wall, groaning. To her surprise, the Drive-Thru guy, Connor, appeared by her side.

"Hey," he said. "You all right, kid? Who were those bastards?"

"My so-called family," Meg muttered.

"What?!" exclaimed Connor. "What kind of family would leave their kid abandoned here - in freaking Quahog, no less! Have you any idea how many crazies live here?"

"Oh, I think I might have some idea," said Meg. "My father being the biggest crazy of them all."

"I don't see how they could have abandoned you," said Connor. "Why'd they do it?"

Meg shrugged limply. "They hate me, because I'm so ugly and fat and gross . . ."

"You are not!" said Connor. " You're not ugly at all, you're pretty. No, really pretty, actually."

Meg smiled, turning red. "Y - you really think so?" she asked.

"Well, yeah!" said Connor. "Why do they think that you're ugly, anyway? Because you're not an anorexic, beach-blond whore who only has to spread her legs to get somewhere in life?"

"Actually, yeah!" said Meg. "I'm Meg, by the way. Meg Griffin."

"I'm Connor," said Connor. "Connor Lewis. Say, Meg, do you want to use my phone to call your family?"

"Sure," Meg sighed, taking the phone and punching in the number. Since the house was a short enough drive away, she figured they'd be home already. "Thanks, Connor."

"Hello?" Peter asked over the phone, and Meg's heart sank. She'd been hoping for Brian or even Lois.

"Hey, Dad," she said.

"Who is this?" Peter asked suspiciously. "Angie, if this is you, stop stalking me! I'm married, and I have three - sorry, two - kids!"

"Dad!" said Meg. "It's me, Meg!"

Peter then hangs up and Meg hears the dialing tone.

"DAMMIT!" she screams, handing Connor his phone. "I guess I'm walking home."

"Wait!" Connor called after her. "I'll give you a ride. Where do you live?"

"31 Spooner Street," said Meg as Connor led her over to his car. "Thanks, Connor!"

"No problem!" said Connor, grinning at her.

Suddenly, there was a yell from inside the McDonalds.

"LEWIS!" yelled the voice. "Get your lazy ass back in here, NOW!"

"One second," Connor said to Meg. He then turns to the McDonalds and yells, "I'm on my break! SCREW OFF!"

He then gets back into the car.

"Sorry," he said to Meg. "My boss is a complete ass."

"Won't he fire you, if you yell at him?" Meg asked.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right! I'm the only other employee there, apart from some foreign guy named Pedro, who I don't think can even speak English. He wouldn't dare fire me."

They drive on in silence for about ten minutes, until they reach the house.

"Do you wanna come in?" Meg asked Connor. "For a cup of coffee, or something?"

"Uh, sure!" said Connor. They get out of the car and go into the house, Connor sitting down on the couch.

"Meg!" said Peter, entering the room. "Who let you back in the house? Never mind, I'm just gonna watch the game."

He then sat down on the couch - and onto Connor's lap.

"Hey! What the - GET OFF!" Connor screamed, but his voice was lost in Peter's back fat.

"Hey, Meg," said Peter, adjusting himself on Connor's lap and ignoring his screams, "Does this couch seem a little lumpy to you?"

"Dad!" yelled Meg. "You're sitting on Connor!"

"Connor?" Peter asked. "Who the Hell is Connor?"

Peter then farts loudly onto Connor's legs. "Ahhh," he says, "Nothing like McDonalds for severe flatulence."

Meg then grabs one of Connor's flailing arms and pulls him out from under Peter. He then lies on the floor, gasping.

"Thank you, Meg!" he said to Meg. "I could kiss you!"

Meg blushed. "R - really?" she asked.

"Oh my God!" Peter yelled. "So they _do _put teenage - boy meat in those burgers! And my small intestine somehow put him back together! Meg, I have created . . . _life!"_

"You idiot!" Connor yelled. "You didn't create me, you nearly _killed _me!"

"Um, Connor?" Meg said. "This is my dad. Dad, this is Connor. He brought me home."

"Well then get him out of here!" Peter said. "No one gets to bring Meg home, except . . . no one!"

Lois then enters the room and hugs Meg.

"Meg!" she said. "I'm so glad you're OK, sweetie!" She then looks at Connor. "Who's this?"

"I'm Connor Lewis," said Connor. "I gave your daughter a ride home."

"And it is of my opinion that he should be executed for this!" said Peter. Everyone just looks at him in exasperation. "No? Alrighty then."

"Well, Connor, thanks for bringing Meg home safe," said Lois. "I'm about to start dinner, do you want to have some?"

"I'd love that, Mrs Griffin!" said Connor. "But didn't you just eat at McDonalds?"

"Well, yeah," said Lois, "But can we just ignore that, for the sake of the plot?"

Stewie then walks downstairs.

"Woman!" he yelled at Lois. "Where in Hell is Megatron? Him and I were thinking of teaming up and taking over the world together!"

"Oh, yeah," said Peter uncomfortably. "See, I kinda wanted to play Transformers when I was in the tub, and, well - "

He then throws down a broken and mangled Megatron toy that was still dripping wet.

"Decepticons - Attack!" said Megatron weakly, before dying.

Suddenly, Connor's phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it.

"Hello?" he asked. "Wait, what? EVICTED?! But I was gonna pay! Um, sometime next week, maybe? What do you mean, that's "not a suitable time to pay"? You're still being paid, aren't you? Oh, fuck you, you ass!"

He then hangs up.

"I was just evicted!" he said angrily. "I'm so mad I could - I could - "

He then throws down his phone, pulls a shotgun out of his jacket and shoots the phone repeatedly.

"Dammit!" he yells. "Now I don't even have a crappy, beat-up old phone to sell for more than it's worth on Ebay!"

"Well, you can stay with us!" Meg blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Lois asked. "Meg, can we see you in the kitchen, please?"

Peter, Lois and Meg then go into the kitchen and close the door.

"Meg, what are you thinking?" Lois asked. "You can't just ask some stranger to stay in our house!"

"But Mom!" said Meg. "He's a really nice guy! He actually told me I was pretty!"

"OK, it's official," said Peter. "This guy is nuts."

"He is not!" said Meg angrily. "Mom, he has nowhere else to go! And besides, I really like him! He's a great friend!"

"Meg, I would let him stay," said Lois, "But we can't afford it!"

"Uh, don't worry about that!" said Connor from the other side of the door. "I'll pay you rent and stuff, if you just let me stay here for a while!"

"Yes, that would be perfect!" said Meg, opening the door. "Please, Mom? Please, Dad?"

"Oh, fine!" said Lois.

"Hey!" said Peter. "As the man and supreme ruler of the house, I think my opinion should matter!"

"Look, Peter, I already said he could stay!" said Lois. "And it's not forever - just until he gets back on his feet."

"All right, fine!" said Peter, pouting childishly. "But on one condition. He's not allowed to play with my Legos!"

"Aww!" said Connor. Meg and Lois then look at him weirdly. "I mean, AWW!" he repeated in a gruff and masculine tone.

Later that night, Meg and Connor are moving Connor's stuff up to the attic.

"Sorry if it's a bit small," said Meg.

"Are you kidding?" asked Connor. "It's great. I really appreciate this, Meg. You're a great friend."

"Thanks," said Meg. "Do you . . . do you maybe wanna go out tomorrow, get some coffee?"

Meg braced herself for rejection; the last boy she asked out had ended up setting himself on fire and jumping out a window. However, to her surprise -

"I'd love to!" said Connor. "Now, would you mind directing me towards some toothpaste? I can't get the taste of Peter's back fat out of my mouth."

**End Chapter.**

**A.N: I got inspiration for this after re-reading Malcolm Fox's 'Meg's Boyfriend/Family' series, and decided to write my own Meg/OC story. Please review, tell me how much this sucks compared to Meg's Boyfriend, and maybe favorite and follow if you liked it. Thanks!**


	2. The Griffins

**When Meg Met Connor**

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Family Guy last chapter, I'm not gonna own it today. It still belongs to Seth.

**Chapter Two: The Griffins.**

The next day, the Griffins and Connor are eating dinner.

"Uh, Mrs Griffin?" Connor asked, poking his dinner with a fork. "What exactly is this?"

"Call me Lois," said Lois, "And that's a soy bean and tofu casserole - I found the recipe on the internet. Don't you like it?"

"Uh . . . sure I do!" Connor lied. "It's just that it's _so _delicious, I'm, um, afraid I'm not worthy of it?"

"Yeah, even I'm not that gullible," said Lois. "So how was everybody's day?"

"Awful!" said Meg. "Neil Goldman kept stalking me until the jocks beat him up, which was weirdly fun to watch, but then they turned on me! They probably would have mashed me to a pulp if that foreign kid hadn't shown up and asked where the bathroom was - "

"Whine, whine, whine!" interrupted Peter. "All you stupid chicks ever do is whine and get fat! Anyway, today I realised that the start of my name sounds like "Pee", and then a bird stole my Jar-Jar Binks action figure!"

"Peter, that's OK!" said Lois. "We can get you a brand-new Jar-Jar toy - "

"Wait a minute," said Connor, "Your daughter tells you that she was nearly beaten to a pulp at school, but all you care about is the fact that your Jar-Jar toy was stolen?! Why do you even care about that, anyway? Jar-Jar sucks!"

"No reason . . . " said Peter as he looked from side to side self-consciously.

"Well, don't expect me to be crying over this not - so - great tragedy," Connor said. "You know what counts as a great tragedy? Kurt Cobain's death, 9/11, Martin Luther King Jr's death, and the fact that you treat your own kid like crap!"

"Hey!" said Peter. "Who do you think you are, telling me how to raise my kid?"

"Someone who'd be a damn better parent than you, anyway!" Connor retorted.

"Fellas, please!" said Brian. Peter and Connor then stop arguing and look at him expectantly. "Ah, I got nothing," said Brian. "Continue."

"Guys, just calm down!" said Meg. "Look, I know you two got off on the wrong foot, but maybe you can start over?"

"Shut up, M - " began Peter, before he saw Connor giving him a death glare and quickly corrected himself, " - Me. Shut up, me."

"Good idea, Meg," said Lois. "Boys, I want you two to introduce yourselves and shake hands. And no loogies!"

"Aww . . ." muttered Peter as he wiped his hand on his shirt. "What about bird poo?"

"No fluids!" Lois said fiercely.

Sighing, Connor and Peter reached out and grasped each other's hands and shook, then let go after a few seconds.

"I'm Connor, Connor Lewis," said Connor.

"I'm Ash," said Peter, "Ash Ketchum."

"Uh, what?" asked Connor, "What does that bug-eyed kid from Pokemon have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," said Peter, "But his name sounds like condiments, which in turn sounds like condoms! Hehehehehehehe . . ."

Connor smiles fondly and pats Peter on the head.

"Good work, champ," he said. "It sure does."

"So, Connor," said Meg as they sat back down to dinner, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Well," said Connor, "I'm nineteen years old, I work in McDonalds to make ends meet, and until I was evicted yesterday, I lived in a crappy ghetto apartment in a crappy ghetto neigbourhood. Like this one time, I was shot for absolutely no reason!"

**Cutaway:**

Connor is in a beat-up looking ghetto store, when a stereotypical black guy comes in. You know, with dreadlocks, loads of gold jewellry and baggy clothes? Anyway, he looks at Connor meanly.

Connor then goes up to the cashier, but is shot . . . by a token white guy who steals his wallet and runs off.

"Oh my God!" the black guy yells, running over to Connor. "Help! We gotta get this guy to a hospital!"

**End Cutaway.**

"Good thing he turned out to be a trainee doctor," said Connor, "Or that other bastard would have killed me!"

"Couldn't you have lived with your parents?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I wanted to be independant from them," said Connor. "Besides, I hated it there. It was just me, my mom, and my bratty little sister, then later Mom's husband, who I hate. So as soon as I was eighteen, I got my ass out of there. Sure, I hate working at McDonalds at the minimum wage of four thousand dollars a year, but it's still something!"

"Why don't you just quit?" Peter asked. "You could, uh, become a male prostitute, or something!"

Connor and the others then stare at him with wide eyes.

"Great idea, Peter!" said Connor sarcastically. "Why didn't I think of this before? Selling my body to random women who may or may not give me an STD? It's genius! I'll make a mint, and with no negative consequences whatsoever!"

"Yes!" said Peter. "See, guys? Connor thinks I'm smart!"

Connor turned to Brian.

"Is he really this stupid?" he asked. "Or is he just putting on an act for my amusement?"

"I'm afraid he's always been like this," said Brian. "One time he tried dressing up as Harry Potter to hang out with the Hogwarts kids."

**Cutaway:**

At Hogwarts, Snape is giving a Potions lesson.

"Can anyone tell me what I would get if I combined powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asks. "Mr Potter?"

The camera then moves over to Peter, who is dressed in Gryffindor robes and has a lightning bolt painted onto his forehead. "I don't know, Sir."

"OK, let's try again. Tell me, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Again, _I don't know!" _said Peter. "Sir," he added.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Potter?" Snape asked. "Tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and - "

"Oh, that is _IT!" _Peter yells, getting up from his desk. "Why are you calling me out in front of everybody just to humiliate me, you petty little asshole? Just because you wanted to plow my Mom means that you can automatically be forgiven for being such a c#nt to everyone who's not a freaking Slytherin? You, Snape, are a dick!"

He then leaves the dungeon.

"Was that really Harry?" asks Ron, who looks like a beardless Connor.

"No, he was too fat," said Hermione, who looks like a longer haired Meg with no glasses. "Hey, what's that noise?"

The camera then moves over to the door of the supply cupboard. Loud bangs and yells come from within it.

"LET ME OUT!" the real Harry screamed.

"Quiet, Potter!" Snape yelled. "You're disrupting my class! Fifty points to Draco Malfoy. Y'know, just cuz."

**End Cutaway.**

Connor then leaves the room and is about to go into the bathroom, when he steps in a snare trap, which pulls him up to dangle in the air.

"What the - HELP!" Connor yelled, before Stewie ran into the room and put a gag over his mouth.

_"So!" _said Stewie, pacing around Connor. "It seems the masses have sent in a spy, to try and stop my plans for world domination! Well, I shall tell you now that you have failed! Who sent you, _Connor? _The Libyans? The French?"

"Er oomt ow wut r tlkng ow! Et eee oh!" said Connor through his gag. (Loose Translation: I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!)

"Oh, don't think you can fool me!" laughed Stewie. "Why else would you show any interest in that disgusting child - woman? Well, Connor, I'm afraid that your reign of trying to cease terror is over!"

Stewie then pulls out his trademark ray gun and aims it at Connor, but before he can pull the trigger, Lois enters the bathroom.

"Stewie! There you are!" she said, picking him up.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Stewie. "Oh, damn you, you insufferable crone!"

"Why is Connor dangling from a snare trap?" Lois asked.

"Uh, we were playing - blast, what the Devil do children like to play? - House!" said Stewie. "Yes, we were playing House!"

"But he looks like he was forced in here . . . " said Lois.

"Um . . . Bear Grylls' house."

As Lois turns to exit the bathroom, Stewie shoots Connor down with his ray gun. He then mouths, "Never speak of this,"

Connor nods, scared out of his wits, then runs from the bathroom as fast as his legs can carry him.

"Hey, Meg!" he said to Meg as he entered the living room, "You still available for that cup of coffee?"

"Sure!" said Meg happily, as Connor grabbed her by the arm and ran to his car, eager to get away from Stewie.

When they were in the car, Meg decided to ask something that had been bothering her.

"Connor," she said, "If you earn minimum wage at McDonalds, how can you afford a car?"

"Shh," said Connor, "Ix - nay on the ot - question play."

**End Chapter.**


	3. Is It Love? Yes Yes it is

**When Meg Met Connor**

Disclaimer: *sighs* Do I really have to do this again? I do not own Family Guy. If I did, this would be in episodes of the show, not posted on fanfiction dot net. God!

**AN: I'm not going to be updating my other stories for a while, as I want to focus on this one. So, if you're a fan of The Unknown Griffin or Thompson, don't expect updates of those for a while. Sorry.**

**Chapter Three: Is It Love? Yes. Yes it is.**

Meg and Connor enter the mall. Both Meg's pink beanie and Connor's Nirvana beanie are missing.

"What the Hell _was _that?!" Connor asked.

"I never knew birds could be that big and vicious," said Meg. "Well, except for Ernie, of course."

"Well, why'd it have to steal our hats?" Connor asked, holding onto his longish hair in despair. "I don't like not wearing a hat! It exposes my gingerness! Do you know how many times people have asked me if I'm Ed Sheeran?"

"Oh my God!" yelled Jackie Chan, who was conveniently standing there for no reason other than to make a cameo. "It's Ed Sheeran!"

"See!" said Connor.

"Oh my God!" yelled Jackie Chan, pointing at Meg. "It's Malcolm in Middle!"

"I'm not a boy!" said Meg.

"Yes you are!" said Jackie Chan angrily, pointing threateningly.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Connor, cack-sacking Jackie Chan. "You can call Peter and Chris Ethan Hawke," he said as he upercutted him, "You can say that Lois's head looks like a penis," he then began kneeing Jackie Chan in the spine, "You can even say that Stewie sounds like a mutant David Hyde Pierce! But you do NOT insult my girlfriend!"

He then drops a severely beaten Jackie Chan on the ground and steps on his balls.

"And Gangnam Style SUCKED!" he added.

"Wrong . . . Asian . . . man . . ." said Jackie Chan faintly, before passing out.

"Wait a minute," said Meg, "Did you call me your girlfriend?"

"Uh no, I didn't say that," said Connor quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go into the bathroom and change my shirt, as this crappy McDonalds' uniform is covered in blood. Wait in the coffee shop, I'll meet you there."

He then goes into the bathroom, leaving Meg.

_"Huh . . . that's weird," _thought Meg, _"I could have sworn he said "girlfriend" . . . Maybe he likes me? Oh, who am I kidding? A guy like that would never date a cow like me."_

Meg then goes into the coffee shop to wait for Connor. When she went in, the first thing she saw was Connie D'Amico and her clique sitting at a table.

"Oh, crap!" Meg muttered. She then looks around the room and sees an empty table with a newspaper. She runs over to the table, sits down at it and holds up the newspaper to hide her face. When she picks it up, however, there's a huge hole in it so her face is clearly seen.

"What the - ?!" she said. "Who cuts giant holes out of newspapers?"

The camera then cuts over to Mayor West, who is making masks out of pieces of newspaper.

"Hee hee hee," he giggled as he held a crudely made cat mask up to his face. "I'm a cute kitty cat."

Connie looked over at Meg and saw her.

"Hey guys, look!" she said, nudging her friends and pointing at Meg. "It's Pink Hat Thing Griffin!"

"We should totally go over and make fun of her non existant ugliness!" said one of the jocks. "Even though we know from experience that she's perfectly capable of cracking our skulls open!"

"What a great plan!" said Gina (y'know, the highly forgettable blond kid who may or may not be called Lisa).

Connie and co. got up and went over to Meg, sitting down at her table.

"Hey, Meg!" said Connie. "Great to see you!"

"Hi, Connie," said Meg in a deadpan manner.

"Having a hot date with your imaginary boyfriend, I see?" asked Connie. "Oh no wait, you can't be. Even the imaginary guys run screaming from you!"

Connie laughed, hi-fiving her friends. Meg sighed, deciding to just ignore Connie.

Connor then walks up to them; he has put on a new Nirvana hat and is wearing blue pants and a black t-shirt instead of his McDonalds uniform.

"Hey, Meg," he said, "Who's your friend - OH MY GOD! CONNIE?!"

"CONNOR?!" exclaimed Connie.

"You _know _her?" Meg asked Connor.

"Unfortunately," Connor snorted. "She's my little half - sister."

"Connor!" said Connie. "What the Hell are you doing, going out with this fat gross bitch? It could lower my reputation!"

"Wait a minute," said Meg, "You're seriously telling me that you're the ELDER BROTHER of my tormentor?"

"Huh? You mean that . . ." Connor pointed at Connie with a scared look on his face. "THIS is the same Connie D'Amico that keeps picking on you at school?"

"Uh, duh!" said Connie. "It's not exactly a common name! Besides, what perfectly gorgeous and perfect girl like myself _wouldn't _pick on that hideous, fat, useless cow Meg?"

Meg turned away and hid her face as she began to cry. She never let on, but all the emotional abuse she was given was beginning to take a toll on her; when she would have previously ignored Connie's comments, even laughed at them, now all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Connor angrily, standing up. "Connie, you're my little sister, and despite the fact that you're an awful person and look like a slutty malnourished Paris Hilton wannabe, I love you. But you can't just expect to get away with that!"

"And why not?" Connie asked. "It's the truth!"

"It is NOT!" yelled Connor, getting to his feet. "Meg is a wonderful person, and beautiful both inside and out! What are you? You're just some anorexic little skank! You have no right to judge others! Connie, just leave Meg alone!"

Connie was trembling slightly, and Meg could see tears in her eyes, but still she said, "Oh? And what if I don't?"

Connor then pauses and thinks. Then he pulls a camera out of his pants pocket.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" he yelled to the coffee shop. "Who wants to see Connie Lewis-D'Amico's baby pictures?"

Connie gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"OH, BUT I WOULD!" said Connor in a dastardly tone. He turned to the crowd and showed them the pictures.

"This is Connie when she was a toddler!" he said. "She would always dress up in Mom's make up and dresses and dance around, screaming "I'm a pretty little princess!""

"Oh my God, kill me now!" said Connie. "As long as he doesn't show the other pictures . . ."

"Now _here _are the other pictures!" said Connor. "Connie's bath time photos!"

"AAAARGH!" yelled Connie. "I HATE YOU, CONNOR!" She then ran from the coffee shop, crying

"You know, I would say that I feel sorry for you," Meg called after her, "But I'd much rather say HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Wait a second; Connie's a girl?!" asked Herbert as he saw the pictures. "I'm outta here!"

"Connor . . ." said Meg, "Thank you for standing up to Connie for me. No - one's ever cared enough for me to do that."

"It was my pleasure, Meg," said Connor. "I just can't stand to see you getting picked on like that. Seriously, like being bashed for giggles by your own family wasn't bad enough! Come on, let's get out of here. I know a place we can go."

They leave the mall and walk down the road until they reach a small park near the beach. It was full of beautiful flowers and little ponds with goldfish and small paths.

"Wow, Connor!" said Meg. "It's beautiful here."

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Connor.

He leads Meg through the trees until they reach a beautiful little clearing with a sea view. It was full of roses, there was a little stream in front of them, and the setting sun turned the sea a hundred different shades of purple, pink, orange, yellow and red.

"Oh my God!" said Meg. "It's gorgeous here!"

Connor grinned down at her as they sat down on the ground, taking their shoes off and dipping their feet in the stream.

"It really is, isn't it?" he said, taking Meg's hand. "Just like you."

Meg blushed. "You can't really mean that. I mean, look at me! I'm hideous - "

"No, you aren't!" said Connor. "Meg, I don't care what your family says. I don't care what my idiot sister says. I don't care what the whole freaking town of Quahog says! You are not ugly. You're adorable, and you're smart and sweet and funny and kind . . ."

Meg smiled up at him. "Connor, thank you. But you're just saying that."

"I am not!" Connor insisted. "You truly are all of these things and more! Listen, Meg . . . I like you. And not just in a friendly way. When I saw you in the car, I was mesmerised. I couldn't get you out of my head. You're so beautiful, Meg, really. Then, I got to know you, and realising what you went through every day and that you were still strong enough to be who you are just made me like you more. After the time we've spent together, I realised that it wasn't just a crush. Meg Griffin, I love you!"

"Oh, Connor!" said Meg, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "I love you, too!"

They lay back on the grass and watched the sky as the beautiful sun set, both of them wishing that this moment would go on forever.

**End Chapter.**


End file.
